The Return of Xenith,
by Shaggelmalove
Summary: The sequel to my previous story 'The Night Before Christmas' as a little bit of a jump start on Halloween. Enjoy and don't forget to review! OC's are included, but it will also feature Jack and Sally soon.


**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS FRANCHISE!  
>Me: So I was looking over my stories from the past (holy crap, when did I reach 52 stories?) and I saw 'The Night Before Christmas' and remembered I had plans for a sequel, so I will make one now = D Should be done by Halloween.<strong>

**The Return of Xenith:**

**Chapter One: Day Dreams and Lock Down**

Allora walked with her sister through the town. While she was younger than Raven, she was much more adventurous. Where Raven wanted to stay in Halloween Town and do the same thing every year and live out her life in a set pattern, Allora wanted freedom. She hated being known as only 'the Pumpkin King's daughter.' There had to be more than this, she was so sure after all the stories from her childhood that her parents had told her about doors that led to other worlds. Perhaps she belonged there, with them; the creatures of other worlds. "Allora," her sister called to her. Allora turned and found she'd been standing in the middle of the cobblestone roads. Raven was standing further ahead, her hood drawn on her cloak and an aggravated glare in her eye at Allora's tendency to day dream. She went to her sister with an apologizing look on her face. Her sister sighed and shook her head, grabbing Allora's hand and rushing them towards their destination in quick determined steps.

"You have to stop dreaming like that, Lora. One day you're going to lose your head in those clouds and I won't be there to pull you out." Allora nodded forlornly. Raven stopped and turned to face her sister. She sighed once more and grasped both of her younger sister's hands in her own and held them to her heart. "I'm not trying to mean, Allora, I just want you to be able to claim your place here. You're not a little child anymore, you're a young woman. You need to focus on your job as the Pumpkin Princess; just look at Sam, he does perfectly fine with focusing on his role every Halloween."

"But Halloween isn't for another two months and then a little," Allora complained. "Why should I have to worry until October? I want to explore and go places but I never can while we're always here preparing for Halloween and then Christmas. It isn't fair, Ray; and you know it!" Raven let out an exasperated glare.

"It's time you learn your place!" She shouted at Allora and dragged her sister by the wrist the rest of their way to their father's manor. She pulled Allora up the stairs and into their bedroom, throwing her towards her bed. "You'll stay in here until Father and Mother return from their trip to the other realms. That is an order, Allora!" Raven shouted at her. She left the room and locked the door, leaving Allora on her own in their bedroom.

When she was sure her sister had left the hallway, Allora jumped off of her bed and reached underneath it. She took out a small wooden box and removed from the box a rope that she kept stored for times like these when their parents had gone and Raven was left in charge of herself and Samuel. She opened their third story window and tied the rope to the desk by the window and pulled to be sure it was stable enough. She grabbed the rope and lowered herself out of the bedroom window. She eased herself down to her younger brother's window and tapped it twice. Her brother appeared in the window, smiling as he saw her and opening it to let her in. She swung herself into his bedroom and landed on his bed with a creak.

"Day dreaming again, Lor?" He asked her in a laugh. She nodded.

"Samuel, you have no idea." She sat cross-legged on his bed and he sat across from her.

"What are you planning on doing this time?"

"Actually, it's what _we're_ going to do." She told him with a smile playing on her lips. "We're going to the meadow by the forest."

"The only thing in the meadow is the tree with Lock, Shock, and Barrel, so unless you're just going there to see your little boyfriend. -"

"Bach is not my boyfriend." She interrupted him angrily. "I go there for their help only and you know it."

"Whatever," he continued, "there's no point in going there. They don't have anything new yet with Mom and Dad out in the other worlds and you know their not going into the forests without Dad here to get them is that old dog Xenith ever comes back."

"Which is not likely anyways because we both know he fled anyways when Dad defeated him before we were even born. Besides, they'll go in if we go with them."

"And where in the forest would we be going? You don't actually think Mom and Dad won't know if we go through a portal without them?"

"Oh, stop being a worrier Sam! This is our chance! Mom and Dad are out in the other worlds and Ray is so wrapped up with Halloween only two months away, it's perfect timing!" Sam sighed.

"If we go to the tree house will you stop coming in through the window when you know Allora would probably let you out if you just said 'I'm sorry?'" Allora nodded, biting her lip in excitement. Sam sighed and got up from the bed, stretching his arms.

"Well, come on then." He went over to the window, throwing it open again as the wind rushed in, tossing their red hair. They jumped from the first story window and ran quickly towards the hill on the east side. The clambered over and continued to run, Allora's patchwork skirt blowing against her in the wind. It wouldn't be long until they saw the beginnings of the Meadow.


End file.
